How did this child come to us?
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: It was a rainy day. Naruto finds a baby and takes it in. Soon the Akatsuki come when Naruto isn't even a genin yet. Naruto leaves the baby and Konan of the Akatsuki finds the baby. She decides she'll be it's new mom but Pein disagrees, what will happen...Story is old, won't be continued.
1. One rainy day

**The first chapters may be a little short but I hope its good!**

It was a rainy day in the Naruto world. It had seemed the sun would never come out again. The young boy Naruto was running out of his village to just go on an adventure. He had asked permission and was granted to go out of the village. He was walking on the path that lead out of the village.

"I wish my village would except me for who I am." Naruto sighed looking up at the sky with his blue eyes. He had never felt excepted.

Just then he heard the cries of a baby. It was coming from behind a bush, Naruto had guessed. Naruto walked slowly over to the bush...slower and slower...his feet felt numb. He didn't know why though. He finally walked to the bush and his hands pushed the bush to the side and there...sat a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"A baby?" Naruto pondered about why this baby was way out here. He gently picked up the baby and made his arms like a cradle. The baby's tears had dried up and looked sad.

"Why are you way out here?" Naruto looked at the baby. The baby had red eyes that glowed. This was unusual. Naruto, without thinking, ran back to his village with the baby. Naruto ran into the village and then headed to the Hokage's office.

The third Hokage was filing paperwork when Naruto pounded on the door.

"Come in." The third sighed knowing who it was. He stacked a piece of paper.

Naruto ran in and yelled, "I found a baby!" Naruto ran over to his desk and held up the baby showing him the baby. The third stared at Naruto.

"Where did you find this baby?" he asked simply still looking at Naruto then his eyes rolled to the baby then to Naruto.

"I found it not far from our village." Naruto answered staring back at the third. The third knew that from the look in Naruto's eyes, he wanted to keep the baby.

"Do you want to be its care taker?" The third asked smiling his smile. His smile made his wrinkles look weird but who cared. Naruto didn't. He was smiling too.

"Yes!" Naruto had a huge smile still holding the baby tightly.

"Then I make you its offical care taker, but remember, don't let anything happen to the baby." The third spoke in a serious voice. Trying to make Naruto understand its a hard responsibility ...

**3 months later:**

Naruto was walking around with his little baby in his hands. He had learned the baby was a girl. He decided to name her Mayonaka. Which meant midnight.

"Man this has been hard work." Naruto sighed but smiled looking at the baby, "I guess I'm your dad. I'm going to give you a good life, unlike my life."

Just then Naruto saw 6 people with black cloaks with red clouds on them come into the village. They had straw hats on their head that hid their face. Then, suddenly,they looked in the direction Naruto was in. Naruto got startled and accidently dropped Mayonaka. The baby had tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh no I left Mayonaka!" Naruto thought so scared now. He sensed those people following him. Naruto kept running. He couldn't go back now. He didn't know what these people wanted, but it had something to do with him. Soon he found a place to hide. He hid fast. Then...he sensed those people...stopping...going back to where he left his baby.

"Oh no..." Naruto thought about to cry. He didn't want to, but it was hard not to. They would probably kill Mayonaka...

**With the Akatsuki:**

"Man that kid had to run away." Sasori mumbled in his puppet Hiroku. "This will take forever."

"I told you we will come back in a few years Sasori. Just stay calm." Pein sighed because of how much Sasori would complain.

"This will take forever." Sasori looked ticked off. Well his puppet did anyway.

Just then they heard loud screaming and crying. Konan was the first to walk where the noise was coming from. It was in the middle of the path leading out of the village gate. There was Mayonaka. Crying like there was no tomorrow for her. She looked so scared and sad at the same time.

"Oh my gosh!" Konan ran over to the baby and picked Mayonaka up. "This baby was just sitting on the side walk!" Konan was using her finger to rub the baby's tears away.

The other Akatsuki came over and saw the baby.

"Look guys! A baby! Left out here!" Konan looked at her comrades holding the baby's face against her chest to comfort the baby.

"So what, leave it now lets go." Pein started to walk away again. When he noticed Konan and none of the others were following, he stopped, and turned around to see all the Akatsuki looking at the baby.

"Can I use it for expirements?" Orochimaru snickered evilly. "I need a new test subject." (Orochimaru is in Akatsuki still)

"No! Its just a girl!" Konan backed away slowly from Orochimaru and his sick mind.

"Guys come on." Pein growled glaring at his members.

"Pein don't you care?" Konan asked knowing what Pein's answer was probably going to be.

"No I don't." Pein answered simply. Konan knew that was what he was going to say.

"Well I'm keeping this child." Konan said without any fear of Pein. Pein looked ticked off to the end now.

"Konan we are criminals. Not a day care center!" Pein's voice was raising now. Hr glared at Konan hard.

"Well I don't care! I'm going to be the mother of this kid and you can't stop me!" Konan and Pein glared at each other for a long time until Pein spoke again.

"Keep the kid if you want...but...I don't want to be involved with this kid." Pein said turning his head away and started to walk away again.

Konan smiled down at the baby and walked with Pein. The other Akatsuki just followed. This was the beginning of Mayonaka's life with the Akatsuki...How will they raise her?


	2. Life changes

**Please enjoy and sorry this is short! **

Its now been 3 years since Konan took the baby in. Konan had been training Mayonaka. Mayonaka was now 5 years old because when Naruto had found her she was 2 years old. Right now Konan was training Mayonaka teaching her how you protect herself better. Konan had thrown a buch of paper at Mayonaka and Mayonaka had fallen down with cuts everywhere.

"You have to dodge or use a protection justus like water of fire." Konan helped Mayonaka up.

"I'm sorry mom." Mayonaka said sadly. The Akatsuki had leanred her name. Mayonaka had been calling Konan mom. She had no memory of Naruto at all. They never told her they had found her.

"Its okay, why don't we take a break." Konan said cleaning up a few of Mayonaka's cuts.

Pein had ordered Konan a year ago to train Mayonaka and to not go easy. Pein never really did take intrest in Mayonaka. He never wanted to accept her. He ignored Mayonaka and ordered Konan to work her to death. They had been training for 5 hours straight now.

"Okay." Mayonaka nodded then sighed. All the other Akatsuki loved Mayonaka. She called Konan mom of course.. She was scared of Pein though. She barley saw him though because she was usually with Konan in the tower Pein and Konan are usually at.

Mayonaka got up and walked out of the training room they were in.

"Man this is the 5th time this week she's been being beaten up." Konan sighed looking to the ground then straight. "Maybe I should talk to Pein." Konan thought thinknig about how much he's been making Mayonaka train. He only did that so it would wear Mayonaka out. Mayonaka was too young to train like this.

The other Akatsuki were doing what they usually do. Most of them smiled when Mayonaka came. Pein wasn't there fortunately. He wouldn't ordered her to go back with Konan and then Mayonaka would get scared.

"Hey Mayonaka!" Kakuzu called from the kitchen. Mayonaka walked in there and Kakuzu was in there counting his money.

"Yes uncle Kakuzu?" Mayonaka asked walking over to him.

"Can you get me something please?" Kakuzu asked in a kind voice. His eyes looked at her and his hands stopped counting money for a minute.

"Yes, what do you need?" Mayonaka always obeyed. She was taught to always listen. She never misbehaved or caused trouble. They trusted her to say home alone when they were on missions. Other then Pein that is.

"Can you get me a jar from my room please? It has money in it and I need to count it too." Kakuzu pointed to his room looking at Mayonaka.

"Sure unce Kakuzu." Mayonaka walked to where Kakuzu pointed and opened the door and walked in. There were money signs everywhere and a picture on the wall with darts on it. The picture was of Hidan. Mayonaka saw the jar on Kakuzu's bed and she walked over there. She grabbed the jar then walked back out there.

Kakuzu was still counting his beautiful money. Mayonaka walked over there with the jar in her hands. She set it on the table Kakuzu was counting on. Kakuzu stopped counting and looked at Mayonaka.

"Thank you." Kakuzu smiled under his mask. "Now why don't you go talk to the others, Kisame has been needing someone to talk to."

"Okay bye uncle Kakuzu." Mayonaka walked out to the living room to see all the Akatsuki still doing what they usually do. It never changed. They never had any missions anymore. They rarley got any missions.

**With Konan:**

Konan was knocking on Pein's office door.

"Come in." Pein's voice came from inside. Konan walked in and Pein was signing papers. Another reason Mayonaka never saw Pein was because he was always in his office working.

"Hey Konan." Pein said as he put a paper away. "What do you need?" he asked sitting back down at his desk.

"I know you won't want to but we need to talk about Mayonaka." Konan answered quietly on the part with Mayonaka. Pein stopped signing papers and stared at Konan.

"Do we have to talk about that kid?" Pein never called Mayonaka by her name. He usually called her that kid or brat.

"Yes we do Pein." Konan growled about what he had called Mayonaka.

Pein put down his pen and walekd over to Konan and said, "Why?"

"Because do you realize everyone loves her other then you. Why can't you just accept her?" Konan asked glaring at Pein in the eyes. Pein was quiet for a minute then spoke.

"You want the truth?" he questioned glaring back at her sighing.

"The truth would be nice." Konan crossed her arms. Pein muttered something under his breath that Konan couldn't hear then he finally spoke.

"Listen Konan, I'm just um...jealous of the kid." Pein spoke in a voice of truth. Konan looked shocked.

"Jealous? Why?" Konan asked sounding a little concerned. She doesn't want Pein to be jealous. Just 'why' was Konan's question.

Pein looked to the ground then back to Konan the sighed. "The Akatsuki like her better then me and...well she took up all your time. You never talk to me anymore and you just act like you forgot me." Pein looked a little sad but he acted tough and acted like he wasn't sad.

"Pein if I would've known that I would have hung out with you more." Konan looked sad as well. Pein felt ignored was all. Jealousy can make you hate someone.

"Well how could I talk to you about it when you were always around Mayonaka." Pein had just said her name. That was a shock to Konan. Konan just spoke on.

"I'm sorry Pein-sama." Konan hugged Pein in a friendly way. Pein sighed but hugged back because he could tell Konan was crying.

"Konan don't cry about it okay?" Pein said in his soothing voice. Pein could be nice when he wanted to be.

Konan nodded and let go of him. It was quiet for a minute then Konan said, "I think you need to talk to Mayonaka. Though be prepared for her running away. She's scared half to death of you."

Pein sighed, "I know. Though I have a way to talk to people."

"Just don't hurt her okay?" Konan was more concerned about Pein getting angry and hurting Mayonaka.

"I won't Konan." Pein promised in a truthful voice. Pein walekd out of his office to go find Mayonaka...

**A few minutes later:**

Mayonaka was reading a peaceful book about animals and the Earth. It helped her feel happy. Since she had no real kid friends about her age, she always had a doll. Though she kept it in her room.

"I wish ym life was peaceful..." Mayonaka thouht turning the page. She was an excellent reader. She had been learning how to read since she was 3 years old. She had always been intrested in nature and religion. Though Hidan kept telling her about Jashin she never listened.

Just then Mayonaka heard a voice say, "Mayonaka." it was Pein's voice. Mayonaka suddenly didn't feel peaceful anymore. Scared was more like the word. Pein had appeared near where Mayonaka was reading whic h was on the couch.

"We need to talk." Pein said coming closer. He could tell Mayonaka was scared. She was shaking and looked like she was about to make a run for it.

"A-About w-what...?" Mayonaka said getting up from the couch about to run.

"Stay here and you'll find out." Pein's voice was calm and soothing right now. Mayonaka though couldn't let her fear of him away. Then she suddenly started to run the other way then outside. She got outside and Pein was out here that fast.

"Stop running I just want to talk." Pein walked up to the scared Mayonaka.

"Please don't hurt me..." Mayonaka said in a scared voice tembling.

"If I was going to hurt you I would've already hurt you." Pein said sighing. This was harder then he thought to get her to listen.

"Yeah but..." Mayonaka didn't want to talk to him anymore. She stil felt scared.

"Listen." Pein looked at Mayonaka. "I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you."

"R-Really?" Mayonaka looked surprised and a little happy he wasn't going to hurt her.

Pein nodded then cotinued talking. "Listen you know how you call Konan your mom?"

"Yeah why...?" Mayonaka asked not as afraid of Pein as she was before.

"I wanted to know...if you would accept me as your father..." Pein kind of smiled trying to make Mayonaka feel more safe around him. "I'm going to be nicer to you."

Mayonaka was totally surprised. She definatly didn't see that coming. Mayonaka now felt safe around him and couldn't help but answered, "Yes I would like that..."

Pein smiled, happy that he got through to her without violence. Then he told her something else, "Just to let you know. I'll be training you. But I'll have other bodies of mine helping me."

"Other bodies?" Mayonaka looked kind of confused. How could people have more then one body.

Pein looked at Mayonaka. "Its time I showed you them." Pein started to walk away, "Follow me."

Mayonaka decided to follow so she did. She walked by Pein's side. Pein now didn't mind. Mayonaka was now happy that Pein wanted to be her father. Now he was pretty much her step-father. Pein then teleported them both to the Rain village tower he and Konan usually hang out at.

"Follow me." Pein started to head to a room Mayonaka was never aloud to go into. Mayonaka obeyed and followed still by Pein.

When they got into the room there were 5 tube like things with bodies with the same cloak as Pein on in them.

Pein then spoke, "Come on guys I want you to meet someone." Pein looked at the bodies in the tubes.

The bodies then moved. They came out of the tubes. Mayonaka saw that these bodies kind of looked like Pein.

They all had orange hair like Pein. One had long orange hair, one had a ponytail like Deidara's, one that looked like Pein but taller hair and had a bigger piercing on his forehead, one that was fatter then the others, and one with spikes on his head it seemed.

This kind of freaked Mayonaka out. Pein though whispered in her ear, "Its okay, they are actually very kind. Barley even evil."


	3. The other bodies

**Well if you don't know the nicknames for them, it'll tell you. And also have each have a way they act. You'll learn that stuff as the story goes on.**

**Well enjoy!**

One of the bodies with long orange hair came out and glared at Pein, "Why do we have to meet someone? There was peace and quiet."

"Shut up already, I hate your whining." Pein sighed.

Then two of those bodies were talking, one had spiky hair like Pein but looked pretty different on the face. The other had orange hair in a ponytail. They seemed to be arguing.

"No I'm the best body!" the one with a ponytail growled.

"You're too immature to be the best." the one with spiky hair like Pein's mumbled.

"Guys stop arguing about that." Pein ordered. "I want you guys to meet someone."

Mayonaka was kind of scared so she was hiding behind Pein.

"Is it that girl behind you?" the one that was fatter then the other ones asked.

"How'd they see me! Only Pein sees me!" Mayonaka thought.

"Yes it is. Mayonaka come on." Pein turned and looked at Mayonaka.

Mayonaka slowly came from behind Pein.

"Aw she is a cute little girl." the fatter one had a smile.

"Mayonaka these are my other bodies." Pein told Mayonaka.

"Why don't you use our nicknames so she has something to call us?" the one with a ponytail crossed his arms.

"Fine, Mayonaka we call him Dein." Pein led Mayonaka over to the one with a ponytail.

"Hi…" Mayonaka voice was small.

"Is she shy?" Dein asked.

"I don't really know. But all I know is that she gets scared easily." Pein whispered to Dein.

"Oh…" Dein sighed hoping he would keep his usual anger in. (He usually has anger problems, that is how we make him)

"We call him Kein." Pein walked Mayonaka over to the one with long orange hair.

"Yeah and I'm hot." Kein mumbled.

"okay…" Mayonaka said quietly.

"Well we call him Gein." Pein led Mayonaka to the fatter one.

"Yep and I'm the kindest!" Gein smiled sweetly.

"Hi…" Mayonaka said shyly.

"This on we call Zein." Pein walked Mayonaka to the on with the sam hair as him kind of but has a ifferent face.

"I'm the smartest. And most Mature." Zein said.

"Hello…….." Mayonaka still had a small voice.

"Then last we have Sein." Pein walked her over to the one with spikes on his head it seemed.

"Yeah and I'm the most violent. At times." Sein muttered the last part.

Mayonaka said nothing to him.

"And those are all my bodies." Pein told Mayonaka.

"How do you know this girl?" Zein questioned.

"Konan adopted this girl a few years ago." Pein answered.

By the way, I never told you what Mayonaka looks like. She has long black hair that shines in the moonlight. Her eyes are the color of the sky at night.

"How come we never heard about her?" Kein asked.

"I didn't like Mayonaka back then." Pein said simply.

"Well how come you like her NOW?" Dein asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well just because everyone else likes her so now I do is all I'm saying." Pein replied with his usual calm voice.

"What're you her father now?" Zein guessed.

"Actually I'm kind of now her step-father." Pein said.

"Can we be uncles!?" Gein asked.

"Sure." Pein rolled his eyes on how Gein is always cheerful.

"I think I like Gein the best." Mayonaka thought.

"Guys can you help me for awhile with her. Like when I'm not here?" Pein was talking with his other bodies while Mayonaka just stared outside at the rain.

"We've never taken care of a kid before." Dein mumbled.

"Neither have I." Pein sighed staring at his other body.

"Then how do you expect us to watch her?!" Sein growled.

"Just train her while I'm gone and keep her safe." Pein started to walk away then stopped, "And don't ask if Konan can do it, all the Akatsuki are leaving so that means you'll have to watch her." then Pein walked over to Mayonaka.

His bodies moaned.

"Mayonaka lets go." Pein said looking at Mayonaka who was staring at the rain.

"Okay." Mayonaka was sitting down on the ground then got up.

Pein then teleported them both back to the base. All the Akatsuki were talking peacefully. Konan was making something out of origami. Pein walked over to Konan and Mayonaka went over to the other Akatsuki and joined their conversation.

"I got her to like me an now she's calling me dad." Pein told Konan. Konan smiled and Pein smiled.

"That is great Pein-sama! But don't we have a mission today with the whole group? Who will watch her?" Konan asked.

"I'm letting my other bodies watch her." Pein answered Konan's question, hoping she wouldn't disagree.

"Fine but if they lay one hand on my daughter-" Konan was cut off by Pein.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt her." Pein sweat dropped.

"Alright." Konan walked away to get packed for the big mission today.

Later that day:

Pein told Mayonaka about him and the Akatsuki leaving and about how he's leaving her with his bodies. Mayonaka looked kind of nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll be home in a couple days." Pein said in his soothing voice.

Mayonaka nodded and already had her stuff ready to go have to live with his bodies for 2 days.

(And just so you know, in this story the Rain village tower is like a house in one part)

Pein teleported Mayonaka and him to the Rain village tower. The bodies were there waiting and Dein had a bored look. Gein had his usual kind smile.

"Okay you guys don't hurt her, punish her, any of that without my permission!" Pein ordered.

"We won't we won't." his bodies sighed.

"See ya Mayonaka, any problems just use this jutsu." Pein handed Mayonaka a scroll then left.

Mayonaka put the scroll away and looked at the bodies.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you." Gein smiled sweetly.

Mayonaka nodded but still didn't feel safe with them. They led her to a part of the Rain village she never hard of. It started to get really steep and they were high up in a tower. Mayonaka didn't move. The other bodies stopped.

"Need some help?" Dein asked sighing.

Mayonaka nodded slowly trying not to look down. Dein sighed and walked back over there and picked Mayonaka up and walked across the steep area with Mayonaka and then when they got to the end of that he set her down.

"Man you're heavy for a kid." Dein panted.

Mayonaka said nothing but the bodies started walking again and Mayonaka followed. Soon they made it to an area at the very top and opened a weird door up there. They walked in and Mayonaka followed. When they made it in there, it looked like a nice house. Sure it was WAY too high but it was a nice house and it had 5 bedrooms.

"This is where we usually sleep, not in those tubes always." Dein told Mayonaka.

Mayonaka just nodded.

"We have a guest room that you could sleep in." Zein told her.

Mayonaka just nodded again. She still didn't feel safe around them by the way they acted.

"Hey Mayonaka." Gein said.

"Yeah…….?" Mayonaka asked.

"You have a pretty name, I really like it." Gein smiled sweetly.

"Thanks…." Mayonaka had a small smile.

Mayonaka was starting to like Gein now. He was nice, kind, and sweet. Though the others kind of scared Mayonaka…


	4. Kids are a handful

**Well here is the next chapter! I'm enjoying writing this story!**

**Well PLEASE review!**

**Begin:**

It had been an hour now that Mayonaka was at the bodies house. It seemed crazy. She had spent most of hr time talking to Gein. Right now though, she was sitting on an orange couch reading a book. The bodies were just hanging out bored.

"I'm so bored!" Sein complained.

"Yeah me too. I guess I'll read that new book I got." Dein started to walk away till the other bodies got in front of him.

"No we have a kid here! You can't read that adult book!" Zein growled.

"You're kidding?!" Dein yelled glaring at the other bodies.

"No now shut up." Zein sighed. Zein usually was the one who had to deal with them, he was always a father like figure to them.

"Hey lets show Mayonaka that fun jutsu I learned!" Gein suggested with a happy smile.

"No Gein no! That is too risky!" Zein sweat dropped and so did the other bodies.

"I'll go tell Mayonaka about it and see if she wants to see it." Gein walked out of the area the bodies were in and walked over to Mayonaka.

"Great!" the other bodies muttered running after Gein.

Gein was already talking to Mayonaka.

"Hey I have a jutsu that I made where I can make that story real." Gein told Mayonaka sitting next to her.

"That sounds cool…" Mayonaka said looking at Gein.

"You want to see it?" Gein asked looking at Mayonaka with his usual kind smile.

"Sure…" Mayonaka said handing Gein her book.

Then the bodies finally made it there while Gein was doing the jutsu.

"GEIN NO!" the bodies yelled about to jump on him until they turned black and white like pencil drawings.

"Great he did it!" Kein growled looking at his body that now looked like someone drew him, "I'm probably not hot anymore!"

Then they noticed they were in a pencil drawn forest. There was Gein looking up and seeing Mayonaka in a tree tied up by vines. They both looked pencil drawn, EVERYTHING did.

"I'll help you!" Gein jumped into the tree and got out a kunai and cut a vine.

Then Gein cut the rest of vines and Mayonaka was freed. Gein picked Mayonaka up and jumped down to the ground.

"There you go." Gein smiled.

"T-Thanks." Mayonaka said a little freaked out.

"GEIN!" Zein shouted glaring at Gein.

"Oh um hey guys…she wanted to see it!" Gein defended trying not to get in trouble.

"She could've got hurt thanks to this! Turn us back and the world back!" Zein ordered since he usually was the most mature.

"Fine I was just showing her." Gein muttered as he did a hand sign.

Then everything turned back to normal and they appeared back. Mayonaka appeared on the couch with her book and looked at it then noticed something. The bodies weren't with her in the room, they were still in the book! Though they were attacking Gein.

"I'm going to kill you Gein get us out of here!" Kein was chasing Gein in the picture.

"Freaky…" Mayonaka thought looking at the book.

Then Gein did a hand sign in the book and the bodies and him teleported out too. The bodies glared at Gein.

"Sorry I was more focused on Mayonaka." Gein sweat dropped rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever I felt unsexy!" Kein growled walking into his room and locking the door.

The other bodies started talking about something Mayonaka couldn't hear. Then Mayonaka grabbed her bag and took out that scroll. She decided she's look at it. So she slowly opened it and there were words everywhere. They all said about different hand signs. It seemed that she could teleport the bodies into the scroll.

"So whenever I don't feel safe I just do this jutsu and they get locked in this?" Mayonaka thought looking through the scroll.

Mayonaka put the scroll away and wanted to keep it just in case. The bodies were still talking.

"Stop insulting me Kein!" Dein yelled quietly glaring straight at Kein.

"No way you shorty!" Kein snickered.

(They actually use that short joke a lot on deviant art. Poor Dein is actually the shortest out of the bodies)

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Dein was now shouting.

Kein knew Dein was letting his anger issues off, "You heard me short stuff."

"I KILL YOU!" Dein glared so hard at Kein then Kein started to run and Dein started to chase him.

"Great now it's a big chase like last time." Zein muttered.

Then the other bodies chased Dein and Kein trying to get them to stop. Mayonaka watched until the bodies all ran outside and were running on the steep area. Mayonaka peeked out the door and saw the bodies heading for an empty area without any place to walk, they'd fall!

"Guys watch out!" Mayonaka called looking worried.

Then the bodies turned and looked at her then fell in the empty part, though lucky for them Dein grabbed onto a ledge and they grabbed onto each others legs. They were so close to almost falling, but they couldn't get up without help. They missed the first ledge and grabbed the second ledge which was close to them falling and then maybe dying.

"Oh great!" Zein growled holding onto Dein's legs.

"I'm too hot to die!" Kein was crying and he was holding on tight to Zein's legs.

"I don't want to die!" Gein said crying holding onto Kein's legs.

"I'm strong…I'm not going to panic!" Sein said to himself out loud holding onto Gein's legs.

"Guys!" Mayonaka ran over there and looked over the edge though was shaking.

"No Mayonaka go back inside! You'll end up falling!" Dein said trying to get back up.

"No you need help and I'm not going to let you die!" Mayonaka started thinking of a way to get them back up.

"Wait I know!" Mayonaka said. Mayonaka ran back inside the house way up there and ran back out to them with that scroll.

She could let them out when she saved them. Mayonaka did some hand signs like what was on the scroll and opened up the scroll and the bodies were sucked in. Mayonaka closed it fast and ran back in the house.

"Hey how'd you do that!?" Dein's voice came from inside the scroll.

Mayonaka opened the scroll and let them out and the bodies appeared on the ground rubbing their head.

"I read the scroll and learned the jutsu." Mayonaka said putting the scroll away in her bag.

"Wow we are terrible babysitters, the kid saved us instead of us saving her." Dein muttered kind of laughing in his mind.

"Yeah, lets not tell Pein about this." Zein said because Pein would probably get angry.

"Yeah." the other bodies agreed sweat dropping thinking about what Pein would do to them.

"She's a smart little kid that she saved us." Gein smiled.

The other bodies agreed with a smile. Soon night came and it was still raining. Mayonaka was still up an Gein was too. The other bodies were asleep.

"Time for bed Mayonaka." Gein said seeing Mayonaka sitting on the orange couch looking outside at the rain.

"Okay." Mayonaka got down from the couch and Gein led her to the guest bedroom.

Gein opened a door next to his room and in there was a small bedroom with a form bed pressed against the wall and there was a lamp and the room was red.

"This is where you'll sleep." Gein told her as Mayonaka walked in.

Mayonaka nodded and put her bag on her bed. Then she sat on her bed.

"You get ready for bed and tell me when you're ready to go to sleep." Gein closed the door.

In a few minutes Mayonaka was in little pajamas and called Gein back in and Gein came in and Mayonaka was tucked into the bed looking comfortable but a little nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'll be right next door. Come in there if you need me." Gein smiled walking over to the bed Mayonaka was laying in.

Mayonaka nodded and Gein tucked her in and walked out. Mayonaka shut her eyes thinking about Konan and the rest of the Akasuki. She told herself in her min that nothing bad would happen. She hoped her thoughts were right. Soon she fell asleep…

**1 am:**

Mayonaka woke up from a bad dream and was sweating.

"I-I don't think I can get back to sleep." Mayonaka said quietly to herself.

She then remembered what Gein said and got up from her bed and quietly walked out. The house was so dark and she heard lightning outside. She felt scared but quietly went to Gein's room. She quietly opened the door an Gein was sleeping on a comfortable bed and he looked peaceful. Mayonaka quietly walked over there.

"Um Gein…" Mayonaka whispered.

Gein's eyes opened and he woke up and looked at Mayonaka. "What is wrong?" then he turned on a small light.

"I-I had a nightmare and now I'm scared…" Mayonaka said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh well you can sleep in my room with me if you want." Gein said. "Though you'll have to sleep on the floor, if I was your real dad you could sleep in my bed."

Mayonaka nodded and walked out and grabbed a few blankets from the bed in the room she was suppose to sleep in and brought a small pillow and walked back into Gein's room. She put the covers on the ground and laid down after putting the pillow down and laying her head on it.

"Good night." Gein said smiling and turned off the lights. Then Gein layed his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Mayonaka felt safer with Gein, so she closed her eyes and had good dreams about her and her so called mom Konan.

**I tried to make this chapter good!**

**I tried to make it cute, funny, and sweet. I hope you thought it was all of them!**

**PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it! It tells me you want more chapters!**

**Have a nice day, hope you enjoyed, and again, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	5. Breakfast and a secret

**Well thank you everyone for the great reviews! Here are the people I mostly want to thank!**

**Spriterx, KiraUzamaki, BrokenAngel363, and kattylin for being the only ones reviewing!**

**People that just view are not added to this list! Well hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

Mayonaka woke up the next morning to yelling. She sat up and looked around the room. Gein wasn't in there. Mayonaka got up and cracked open the door and saw the bodies all arguing about something.

"No for the last time no!" Kein walked away from the other bodies.

"He just won't do it." Zein sighed.

Then the bodies noticed Mayonaka.

"Hey hey Mayonaka, you're awake." Gein said. "Sorry if we woke you."

"What was all that yelling about?" Mayonaka asked looking at them all.

"Kein is just being stubborn about something we can't tell you." Zein said walking away.

The other bodies walked away other then Gein who looked at Mayonaka.

"You hungry?" Gein questioned as Mayonaka walked out of the room fully.

Mayonaka nodded.

"Okay follow me." Gein headed towards the kitchen that was actually very small.

Mayonaka followed him. The other bodies were arguing in the living room.

"Hey guys who's making breakfast?" Gein asked a little loud so the other bodies could hear in.

The bodies stopped arguing and started to think.

"We think its Zein's turn." the other bodies said other then Zein.

"No I bet its Dein's turn!" Zein corrected pointing at Dein.

"You know what, I'll look at the chart and see, don't point at me!" Dein stormed into the kitchen then went to the fridge. On the fridge there was a list of their names and it said what day who cooked.

"Its Kein's turn." Dein muttered walking out.

"Oh great Kein's cooking!" Sein sighed thinking of the last mal they had. It looked terrible that day, the eggs for breakfast were green and rotted looking, the milk and orange juice smelled bad, everything tasted bad.

"I'll go get him." Dein said in a grumpy voice walking to Kein's room. It had seemed Kein had went in there.

In a couple minutes Dein and Kein come out and Kein is muttering something under his breath. Kein walked into the kitchen and the other bodies sat at a table with two seats left. Gein pulled a chair next to him and smiled at Mayonaka. Mayonaka walked over there and sat next to Gein.

"So Mayonaka what do you like to do usually?" Zein asked trying to find something to talk about while they wait.

"Um…read books and stay in my room all day." Mayonaka answered.

"Why do you stay in your room all day? There is a whole world to terror-I mean a whole world to have fun in!" Dein pointed out.

"Well because I don't have any friends so what's the big deal of going outside?" Mayonaka sighed setting her head on the table. "Plus my mom says that I'm not ready to explore the world."

"Are you kidding me?! You know Mayonaka, we snuck out of our home all the time as kids." Dein smiled thinking of memories.

"You were kids before?" Mayonaka asked a little confused.

"Of course we were! And who do you think raised us?" Gein smiled at Mayonaka.

"Pein?" Mayonaka guessed.

"She got it right!" the other bodies smiled.

"Man my new dad must be old." Mayonaka thought.

"He was actually only a teen when he finally made us and we started out as babies." Dein told Mayonaka. "Oh and were we trouble makers!"

"Even I was immature back then." Zein laughed at himself. "Though Kein was still the think about self he's always been. And he's always narcissist."

"I heard that!" Kein yelled from the kitchen, "I'm just prettier then you all!"

The other bodies rolled their eyes.

"We've always been the way we were then. Now look at us, adults and having a good life!" Dein smiled happily.

"Not that we want you to get in trouble but, just think about the world out there and take advantage of it and see it." Zein smiled too.

Mayonaka just nodded then Kein came out with 7 plates in his hands, they had waffles and he set each plat in front of them. Then he set the last plate in front of his seat then sat down.

"For once the food looks decent." Zein muttered looking at the waffles.

The waffles didn't look burnt, it didn't smell, and it didn't have a weird color.

"This time I actually went by the instructions and didn't add an extra ingredient." Kein mumbled already eating his.

"Thank heavens!" Dein said eating his.

Then everyone started to eat.

**After breakfast:**

After they were all done eating, the bodies got a message in their head about Pin and the Akatsuki. The bodies decided not to tell Mayonaka. The Akatsuki and Pein had been captured but got out but Pein seemed like he got poisoned. Gein was the only one worried. Now all the bodies were talking while Mayonaka read a book about animals they gave her.

"Lets find a way to get off this topic." Zein whispered.

"Yes really, now Gein is scared about Pein." Dein agreed whispering.

"Hey remember? We were suppose to train Mayonaka too." Sein reminded them.

"Oh right we forgot about that!" Zein said remembering too.

"I'll go tell her we're going to train her." Gein said then walked away over to Mayonaka who was still reading that book on the couch.

"Hey Mayonaka." Gein said walking up to her.

Mayonaka looked up over her book, "Yeah Gein…?"

"We're going to train you. Pein told us to." Gein told her.

"Oh okay…" Mayonaka said putting down her book.

Gein walked back to the other bodies and Mayonaka followed.

"Where will we train her?" Dein questioned looking around at everyone.

"How about outside somewhere, how bout that one area?" Zein suggested with a smile.

The other bodies knew what he meant but Mayonaka didn't. The bodies wanted it to be a surprise for her. They led her outside and then teleported her somewhere with their hands over her eyes. The place they teleported was a place only they knew about. Then they removed their hands from her face.

"Welcome to our secret area!" the bodies smiled looking at Mayonaka's expression on her face.

It was a delighted expression because the place they went to was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen! It was a huge grassy field with a small little waterfall area where you could just slide down the waterfall like it was a pool. There were animals looking happy everywhere. This area was surrounded by trees so it seemed no one ever could've found it.

"This is where we went to play as kids." Gein told Mayonaka smiling.

"Its amazing." Mayonaka said now smiling at the beautiful sight.

"Well lets tell you a story about this place. And us." the bodies sat on the ground under a tree.

Mayonaka ran over there and sat with them and then they started to tell her about their childhood here.

**Flashback:**

"Tag you're it!" a little kid Dein laughed touching a kid Sein in the arm. "No tag backs!" then Dein dashed off.

All the bodies were little kids about 3-7 year olds. They were in that beautiful area playing tag. Gein was just watching under a shady tree hugging a teddy bear. He was only 3 years old.

"No fair I tripped!" Sein lied.

"Yeah whatever!" Dein snickered as he watched Sein chase the other bodies as kids.

"You know I'm going swimming instead." Zein said quitting the game. He took of his shirt and he had swim trunks on. They always brought some in case they were going swimming.

Sein found a way up the rocks next to the waterfall and walked up the rocks and then jumped into the cold waterfall water and the streams pushed him down and he splashed in the water. The other bodies got wet from the big splash and decided to join in. Then they did the same thing over and over again not caring how cold the water was. Gein stayed and watched.

And the weird part was, the tree Gein was sitting under was the same as the one the bodies and Mayonaka were sitting under now.

**End flashback:**

"So you guys came here when you snuck out of your home?" Mayonaka asked looking around at the area.

"Yep, and we did that until we became teens." the bodies nodded.

"Well it is an amazing place!" Mayonaka smiled. Now she was starting to feel really safe with them.

"Well we were going to see what your element is for training." Zein told Mayonaka standing up.

"Okay." Mayonaka stood up too.

The other bodies did as well.

What element do you think she'll get? Fire, water, wind, earth, or lightning?

**I want to see your opinions, what element do you think will fit Mayonaka? Mayonaka means midnight is Japanese but that doesn't help choose. Or does it to you?**

**I just want your opinions and who knows, I may change my mind about my idea!**

**Well thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**

**Please review and I'll try and update fast! I'm being a nice person lately making more chapters!**


	6. A big problem and going home

**Okay I just decided the element. Look at the story a figure it out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Begin:**

The bodies had trained her until for some reason they noticed something weird about Mayonaka's chakra.

"Hey Mayonaka lets take a break." the bodies said stopping the training to see her element.

"Okay." Mayonaka walked away to go rest under a shady tree.

Once she was gone the bodies started to talk. They were talking quietly.

"Guys did you notice anything about her chakra?" Zein asked in his low voice.

"Other then its black nothing else." Dein nodded.

"Well that is unusual. I've never seen black chakra." Zein said.

"Well what about her element?" Sein questioned, "What is it? I wasn't paying attention to that."

"I believe its lightning." Zein answered Sein's question. "By that jutsu she learned it was obvious. It was a lightning bolt."

"Well that was pretty obvious! We have to figure out about the black chakra!" Dein said trying to get to the big problem.

"Well there is one thing my guess is." Zein said.

"What?" the other bodies asked staring at Zein.

"Maybe she has a darkness locked in her. I say we get a blood sample and find out." Zein suggested.

The other bodies nodded then they got a small tube to get some of her blood. Then they walked over to Mayonaka who was looking up at the sky.

"Um Mayonaka?" Gein said looking at Mayonaka.

Mayonaka looked at Gein and the other bodies. "Yes?"

"We need to take a blood sample real fast, it'll help us um find out your chakra element." Zein lied holding up the tube.

"Oh okay." Mayonaka had no idea what they were actually trying to see what is up with her chakra so she just put her arm up.

Zein took the tube and pointed the pointy shot part in her arm, it pinched but Mayonaka didn't care. Then the blood went in the small tube and Zein took it out of her arm.

"Thanks." Zein said.

Mayonaka nodded and looked back up to the sky like nothing had happen. She looked so peaceful, like her life was perfect…

The bodies walked away and then sat under a far away tree. Her blood actually looked black, this was REALLY unusual.

"This is strange." Kein said looking at the black blood.

"Its official, there is a dark evil locked inside her. She doesn't even know it." Zein said sighing staring at Mayonaka's blood.

"How can that sweet little girl have an evil locked in her?" Gein asked sounding a little concerned. He always loved her like she was his own daughter.

"I don't know. But I learned from Pein when we were talking that Konan found Mayonaka in the streets of Konoha." Zein told them.

"Well lets just go back to the house and figure this out later. We'll tell Pein about it another time." Dein said standing up.

"Yeah." the other bodies agreed standing up, sighing.

Then the bodies walked over to tell Mayonaka they were leaving but Zein stuck the tube with her blood in his cloak pocket in case. Then he walked over there with them.

"Hey we're going home now Mayonaka and your element is lightning by the way." the bodies told Mayonaka watching her watch the clouds.

"Cool and alright!" Mayonaka pushed herself up and had a smile. Not knowing there was a dark evil in her.

The bodies just smiled too so they would forget about that dark evil. Then they teleported her and them home.

"Well its noon so anyone hungry?" Dein asked looking at a clock on the wall.

"I'm a little hungry." Mayonaka replied nodding.

"Well then lets have lunch!" Gein smiled at Mayonaka.

Mayonaka smiled too.

Then Kein had to cook again since it was his day. So he just made sand witches. Kein only liked vegetables and fruit, he had said he doesn't want to become fat. He was always the thinnest out of all the bodies.

Tomorrow Mayonaka would leave, only the bodies knew right now about that dark evil. It must be locked in really good. Mayonaka just looks so sweet!

**Next day:**

It was in the afternoon the next day and Mayonaka was getting packed because the bodies had told her the Akatsuki and Pein were on their way and were almost there. Mayonaka sounded happy yet kind of disappointed then. Then there was a knock on the door to the room Mayonaka was staying in.

"Come in." Mayonaka said.

Gein walked in. "Hey the Akatsuki are here." Gein told her.

"Oh okay…tell them I'll be right out." Mayonaka said looking at Gein.

"Alright." Gein walked out and closed the door on his way out.

The Akatsuki and Pein were indeed there and they were waiting and Konan looked really nervous hoping nothing had happen to Mayonaka over the couple days. The other bodies were talking to Pein, telling him about that dark evil.

"Hmm I'll try and figure this out. Give me that blood." Pein ordered looking at his other bodies.

The bodies nodded and Zein took the tube with the black blood of Mayonaka's in it and gave it to Pein. Pein took it and put it in his cloak pocket.

Just then Mayonaka came out with her bags and Konan ran over there and hugged her.

"I missed you soooooo much!" Konan yelled squeezing Mayonaka with a HUGE hug.

"I missed you too mom." Mayonaka smiled hugging back.

"Now we get to go home and maybe I'll teach you that origami trick to make a small dragon." Konan smiled letting go of the hug.

"Cool sounds great!" Mayonaka smiled with her voice sounding excited.

"Thanks for watching her guys." Pein thanked looking at his other bodies.

"It was no problem. She was actually very fun!" the bodies smiled.

"Alright Mayonaka say your goodbyes for now and then we're leaving." Pein said looking over at Mayonaka.

"Okay." Mayonaka ran over to the other bodies and just pulled them into a group hug. She couldn't help herself.

"I guess you'll miss us until we see you again." the bodies smiled at how much Mayonaka had grown attached to them.

"Yep!" Mayonaka smiled letting them go.

"Well we'll miss you until we see you again. You are a sweet little kid and you're one pretty young lady." Zein smirked chuckling.

Mayonaka giggled, "Thanks Zein."

"Yeah well I'll miss you for now too." Dein said smiling big, "With you around I've had less anger issues and that's saying something!"

Mayonaka giggled at Dein.

"Well I'll miss you for now the most!" Gein grabbed Mayonaka and hugged her tight.

"I'll…miss…you too…can't breath…." Mayonaka said being squeezed to death.

"Sorry, I just actually love hugs." Gein stopped hugging and let her go.

Then the rest of the bodies said their goodbyes but reassured her they'd see her again. They promised that.

"Well lets go." Pein said looking at Mayonaka and the other Akatsuki.

They all nodded and they all left and then started to the base. Though for some reason, Mayonaka seemed faster then she used to be. She was running REALLY fast, maybe even faster then the Akatsuki. This was strange to the Akatsuki…

**Well that was that chapter!**

**Just a warning, this story is going to get depressing with that evil power! Let me tell you this, it has something to do with Orochimaru. Well no more spoilers for the story!**

**Please review guys! I've been updating this story a lot! **


	7. Telling the truth

**Well again guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm trying my best to update people but your reviews just make me want to update way faster then I wanted to!**

**Well I hope you enjoy! Just so you know this is some of the sad parts.**

**Begin:**

Mayonaka and the Akatsuki had made it back to the Akatsuki base and the Akatsuki started to chat while sitting on the couch out of boredom. Pein and Konan were talking. Mayonaka was reading laying on the floor.

"Konan I think its time you told her." Pein said quietly talking to Konan is the kitchen.

"I don't want to tell her we found her yet!" Konan almost yelled but still said a little quiet.

"Konan you know you shouldn't keep that kind of thing away from kids." Pein pointed out sighing.

"I know but-" Konan was cut off.

"-Konan…" Pein crossed his arms.

"Fine I'll tell her later today." Konan said looking like she was about to cry.

"Konan, Mayonaka will be sad for awhile but she'll get over it." Pein said in his soothing voice trying to calm down Konan, "What about when you learned your parents died? You got over that."

"Yeah…you're right Pein-sama." Konan nodded after sniffing sadly.

Then Pein and Konan walked away from each other. Konan was worried and Pein was nervous about Konan freaking out over the reactions that might accrue.

**1 hour later:**

Mayonaka was now in her room reading a book about the human body. Mayonaka was actually becoming very smart. She so far knew every animal in the world and knows every body part in the human body so far. And she is only 5 years old. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mayonaka said looking over her book.

Konan walked in trying her best to smile.

"Hey mom! I was just reading a book." Mayonaka had a big smile setting down her book and putting it on her bed.

"Um Mayonaka we have to talk about something." Konan said sitting down next to Mayonaka on her bed.

"Sure mom what is it?" Mayonaka asked looking at her mom.

"Well have you ever noticed that we have nothing in common when it comes to looks?" Konan asked trying not say it straight up.

"Well that doesn't really care right? You are my birth mom….wait…are you?" Mayonaka questioned sounding a bit confused.

Konan shook her head then said, "Mayonaka I found you next to the Konoha gate as the Akatsuki and I were leaving." Konan admitted finally looking at Mayonaka's expression, waiting for her to say something…

"…Y-You're n-not my mom…..?" Mayonaka had a really depressed yet surprised look. It seemed like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…." Konan said. Konan reached over to Mayonaka but Mayonaka stood up and ran out of the room.

Konan had a tear fall down her cheek, "I hope everything will go fine…" Konan walked out about to cry and saw Mayonaka run outside and Mayonaka was sitting on a stone outside crying, looking up at the sky.

The other Akatsuk didn't know what was going on but they all looked worried. Pein was sighing sitting on the couch. Konan had let another tear fall.

**Later:**

Mayonaka had come back in and she looked angry yet sad. She ran into her room and she stayd there until night came.

**Midnight:**

Midnight came and Mayonaka was STILL in her room and the other Akatsuki were all asleep other then Konan who was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about Mayonaka. Mayonaka had a small backpack on her back.

"I'm sorry but I don't belong here." Mayonaka was writing a small note and left it on her table in her room.

Then Mayonaka quietly opened the window, took one last look at her room, then jumped out the window. It was raining but Mayonaka didn't care. She just started running, running into the darkness…

An hour later Mayonaka finally got tired and had rain drops leaking down her face with tears. She found a tree and walked over to it, then sat under it, crying…

"I don't know where to go…" Mayonaka said wiping her eyes with her sleeve to her clothes.

Then a voice that sounded snake like and creepy came, "Oh the poor little dear."

"W-Who's there…?" Mayonaka asked a little scared and shaking.

"Be calm child." Then Orochimaru appeared from the shadows and was in front of Mayonaka, "I'm your friend."

Mayonaka had no idea who this was so she just nodded.

"I'll take you in child, work for me and I'll make your dreams come true." Orochimaru stuck out his hand for Mayonaka to grab. He had his sly smile on.

Mayonaka didn't know what else to do so she grabbed onto Orochimaru's hand an he pulled her up.

"I'm Orochimaru child." Orochimaru used his hand and rubbed down Mayonaka's face. "What is yours?"

"M-Mayonaka…" Mayonaka said a little still scared of Orochimaru.

"That is a beautiful name child." Orochimaru smiled his snake like smile. "Now come home with me. I'll help you become stronger then the Akatsuki."

Once Mayonaka heard Akatsuki, she started to think the Akatsuki never really liked her, they were faking all this time. Orochimaru sure was good. Then Orochimaru and Mayonaka walked off in the rain…never to be seen again…or will they be seen again…?

**Back at the Akatsuki's base:**

Konan had heard Mayonaka leave and had run into Mayonaka's room. When she saw the window open she started to have tears roll down her cheeks. She decided that she'd tell the other Akatsuki about it in the morning…

**5 years later:**

The Akatsuki base has been very depressing lately and quiet ever since Mayonaka left. They did their missions and what they usually do, but most of them missed Mayonaka and couldn't forget her. One day they were all going on a mission to Orochimaru's base to see if they could get information on him. Zetsu came too of course. As they were walking 3 people with sound village headbands jumped out of nowhere with hoods on and it hid their face.

"This is as far as you go." one of them that sounded like a boy said.

"Yes now prepare to die." another one said evilly.

The other one seemed to be a girl. She said nothing. Then finally she said, "Long time no see." the voice sounded unfamiliar but at the same time they remembered something about this voice.

"Lets take off these hoods." one of the boys said slipping off his hood. It had a boy with short green hair and his eyes were purple, "My name is Solo."

(I'm making these people up from my own anime I made in my mind)

Then the other boy took off his hood and he had black hair to his shoulders and had gray eyes, "Death." his voice was depressing.

Then the last one took her hood off slowly. When it finally came off there were red eyes, and hair that was black. But her eyes looked red and the color of the sky at night. "Remember me?"

Konan had tears streaming down her eyes now, "Mayonaka…"

The other Akatsuki were totally quiet.

"Its time I showed you the power I have gained." Mayonaka's eyes flashed as she did a hand sign and she had black chakra form around her body and it made her a coat of a giant black tiger with black and red fire as fur. "I've become more powerful!"

"We had to get stuck with Orochimaru's second favorite." Death muttered crossing his arms.

Mayonaka closed her eyes and then when she opened them there were 200 animals made of lightning behind her.

"Holy cow!" Kakuzu said a little freaked out about how strong Mayonaka got.

"Witness my new powers!" Mayonaka growled then hit the ground and a giant earthquake started with lightning coming from the ground.

"We can't fight her!" Konan said dodging the attack by jumping in the air.

The other Akatsuki did the same but how could they not fight her, they still loved her like she was family…

**Well I hope you thought this chapter was good!**

**I tried my best to do good on it! I told you it'll get worse here.**

**Please review if you want more chapters faster!**


	8. Note plz read

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you I made a site for this story! You can read the same story there but in better looking quality, you can see pictures I made of my drawings in my head of Mayonaka, that Solo kid, and Death kid, and even scenes from the story. Also music I listen to that will also fit the story at parts. It also helps me to write when I listen to music.**

**The link is on my profile! Just look through the words in it until it says that it's the link to the site and plz check it out! If you do, thanks very much!**

**And if you have your own art for the story you want published, just private message me and I'll give you my e-mail and you can e-mail it to me.**

**Well have a nice day, or night, well whenever it is where you live! Its 12:48 am here. I stay up late and do these things!**

**~Gaaragirl312**


End file.
